Waiting for June
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Pre-Twilight/Chicago 1900: Can a woman who is determined to risk anything for the one thing she desires the most convince her husband to let go of his own fears?


[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] The idea for this one-shot was originally born for the 'Trying for a baby contest' but I'm way too chicken to post anything for a contest. But once I have an idea in my head, it kind of forces me to write it down. Creativity is a weird thing, isn't it? Anyway, here's the story. I hope you'll enjoy.

****Waiting for June****

_Chicago 1900_

I pulled a handkerchief out of my vest and wiped a few liquid pearls of sweat off of my forehead. It was warm for September, but my sweating now had less to do with the midday sun but more with reason why I had returned home at this unusually early time of day.

_She's sick but she won't let us call the doctor…_

A deep sigh left my throat. Why did this woman always have to be that stubborn and irresponsible about her health?

"Margaret?" I called after the housekeeper when I entered the entrance hall of the new house I had bought for us about four years ago. My wife didn't like it one tiny bit, telling me over and over again that it was way too big for just the two of us and a terrible waste of money and space.

"Margaret?"

I wondered if it had been so bad that they had brought her directly to the hospital. No, that couldn't be. They would have called again before doing that.

"Margaret? Margaret, are you here?"

"I sent her home." A familiar light voice called from upstairs and I sighed in relief.

I walked up the stairs and knocked at the door to our bedroom. Her bedroom, I corrected myself. I hadn't spent a night in here with her since…

"Come on, in."

She doesn't sound sick, I thought. Margaret was probably overreacting again when she called me earlier. Stupid, hysterical person, I wonder why Elizabeth was so keen on keeping her. She was lazy and ridiculously superstitious. But on the other hand Elizabeth was superstitious too. Maybe that was why they got along that great.

"Hello, Mr. Masen, nice to see you home that soon."

My eyes caught sight of the silk dress she was wearing, or what was probably meant to be half a dress. The light blue fabric was so thin that you could see the outline of her bosom underneath it. I swallowed hard and instantly felt myself growing hard in my pants.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in mine to blow a tender kiss over the back of her hand.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Masen? That impossible person that dares to call herself a housekeeper made it sound as if you were about to die."

She chuckled slightly and leaned forward to put a wisp of my hair behind my ear.

"Firstly, Mr. Masen, didn't you promise me not to call me Mrs. Masen anymore when we are in this room?"

I nodded my head. Yes, she was right. She was Mrs. Masen to me when we were out in public, Miss Elizabeth to our employee's and to my mother she was just 'that Irish girl'. But here in this room, when it was just the two of us, she was just Liz for me. When she cupped my face in her hands to pull me closer and planted a kiss on my mouth it made the butterflies in my stomach swirl up, just like they had done it almost ten summers ago when she was just fifteen and I had kissed her secretly behind the hedge of her father's garden.

"You are not really sick, are you, Liz?"

"Not exactly, but I knew that you wouldn't come home unless you thought that it was an emergency."

"Liz…,"

She pulled on my tie in an attempt to loosen it but almost managed to strangle me with the damn thing.

"Let me do that. Are you going to tell me why you made the housekeeper lie to me about your health?"

"Hmm,"

Her fingers opened the first buttons of my shirt and when the fingertips brushed against the small stripe of exposed skin something that was comparable to an electric current went through my entire body.

"Are you angry at me now?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. You actually know that I can't be angry at you."

"That's good to hear." she stated, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and pulling down the suspenders in a swift movement.

"Kiss me."

"Liz, you didn't actually do that to…,"

"To seduce you?" she finished while her face blushed into a bright crimson color. Oh, what that blush could do to me. Every available drop of blood in my body went straight to my groins.

"That was the plan kind of. Am I doing it right?"

"Liz, we can't. It's the middle of the day and I have so much work to do in the office. Couldn't you wait with your new acquired….interest in seducing me until I had come home tonight?"

"When you come home at night, you're always tired and your head is hurting from reading to many files."

"Hmm,"

"Right now is the perfect time anyway."

"Perfect time?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me, exposing a row of perfect milk-white teeth.

"Margaret agreed with me on that too."

"She what?" my voice raised two octaves.

"Elizabeth, can you explain to me why for heaven's sake you're discussing such completely inappropriate topics with our housekeeper?"

She cleared her throat nervously and started nibbling on her lower lip.

"I talked to her because she knows practically everything about it. Have you forgotten that she has six children?"

I froze and took her hands that were still wrapped around my middle in mine to squeeze them gently.

"No, no that again, Elizabeth,"

"Please…,"

"Love, I know, how sad you are that we can't have a child but I won't risk…,"

"Everything in the world that holds a value holds a risk. I'm not afraid to take this one."

"But I'm afraid. The last time you lost the child, you almost bled to death. I won't let that happen again."

"But I want to try it again."

"Why? Look, if you want to have a baby so badly we could adopt one of the orphans your charity organization is working for."

"I don't want to raise some strangers' child. It's our child that I want to have, mine and yours."

"Love, it's too dangerous."

"No, it's not. Please, Edward, just this one more time and if it doesn't work out…I'll never talk about it again."

"I highly doubt that."

I planted a kiss on her forehead and circled my finger over the exposed skin of her cleavage.

"You really do want this baby, don't you?"

She nodded her head and pulled me closer to her until her left thigh was rubbing against the inside of my leg.

"How do you like the dress? You haven't made a comment about it yet."

"Are you planning on wearing it outside this room?"

"Not really. I guess, it would attract too much attention to it."

"Probably,"

I cupped her breasts in my hand and squeezed them gently, rolling my thumb over the hardening tips.

"I think, I like it a great deal. Where do women buy stuff like that?"

"I ordered that from Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, exactly; it's the city of love in case you didn't know that."

"You're a hopeless romantic."

"Can I get a kiss now?"

"A kiss won't be enough for achieving your…goal."

She chuckled and climbed on my lap, rubbing herself against the hardness inside my pants.

"I know, Mr. Masen. But I thought it would be a good idea to start with something innocent first."

"That could have worked out…if you'd put on a different dress for this."

Her hands fumbled on the buttons of my pants and when her dainty fingers grabbed around my manhood I took several deep breaths to keep me from coming all over her fingers.

It's been too long. Way too long for my liking but that was clearly my fault and not hers. I was the one who suggested separate bedrooms after the last…damn it, Edward; try not to think about it now.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

She cupped my face between her hands and planted a kiss on my mouth, sucking my lower lip between her teeth to nibble on it.

My right hand moved underneath the thin silk fabric of that impossible dress and I gasped for air when I realized that she's completely bare underneath it. My thumb found the small bundle of sensitive nerves above her entrance and when I started circling it gently in smooth movements she moaned into my mouth.

A trail of fresh wetness poured down my fingers and I dipped first one, then two of my fingers into her slick warmth.

"Make love to me," she whispered hoarsely into my ear, her breathe tickling the sweaty skin on my neck.

When I entered her carefully her inner walls stretched around me and once again I tried desperately to keep myself from losing it completely.

She started rocking her hips back and forth while my fingertips moved between our joined bodies to stroke her gently above her entrance.

"Yes, just like that." She mumbled, moving her hips a little bit faster. Being inside of her was incredible, so warm and wet, her inner walls wrapping around my length like a tight glove.

Her mouth founds mine again and the tip of my tongue slipped between her slightly parted lips to nudge against her tongue in the same rhythm my thumb caressed the sensitive, overheated flesh between her legs.

A heartbeat later I felt her walls tightening around me and when I pulled back from the kiss to lean forward to suckle on one of the hardened peaks of her full breasts, she whimpered.

My name died on her lips and when I raised my head again to look at her beautiful face, her emerald green eyes were closed in concentration. It was my undoing. I groaned while the waves of my climax rushed throw my body, making it tremble all over for several moments.

Before I managed to calm myself down again, the amazing heat around me was gone.

I raised one eyebrow when she raised her legs in the air and fumbled with the pillows underneath me.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Hmm, yes, I' m good. Can you give me some more pillows please?"

"What for? You're not in pain or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Just give me the pillows, Edward."

To my surprise she shoved three of them underneath her backside while she lifted her hips upwards in a strange angle.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of modern gymnastic or something like that?"

She chuckled slightly and took my hand in hers to squeeze it gently.

"Margaret told me that…this could be helpful."

I wondered what other kind of nonsense that woman had put in her head.

"You don't think this is going to work, do you?"

"Liz, please, I just want to protect you from getting disappointed again."

She quickly shook her head and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"I have a good feeling that everything is going to be alright this time. It just has to be."

"Hmm,"

"Do you hope for a son or a daughter?" she asked me while I put my clothes back on, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame the tenacious mess.

"A girl of cause," I stated after a few awkward moments of silence.

She raised one eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course, little boys only make noise and cause trouble once they get older. I see that at work all day. A daughter on the other side only brings joy to her parents."

"I still wish for a son. You're always working anyway and I'm really looking forward to same noise in this empty house."

I leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, carefully putting one of her curls behind her ear.

"I just hope she or he will inherit your hair."

"You're kidding me, aren't you? No one should be cursed with this carrot colored witch hair."

I chuckled slightly and twisted a wisp of her silky hair around my fingers. It was hard to put a name to the color of her hair. It was neither red, nor brown but a perfect mixture of both of it.

"Not a bit like carrots. It looks like dozens of gleaming spots of ember. Don't you know that it was the first thing I noticed about you?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me."

Then she started counting something on the fingers of her left hand.

"June," she mumbled before the edges of her mouth curved into a bright smile.

"June?"

"The baby is going to be born in June. Isn't that nice?"

"Liz, I already told you to stop getting your hopes too high."

"I know it's going to work this time. I have a certain feeling…that everything is going to turn out just fine."

Her eyes sparkled so full of hope that I swallowed back another comment about all the things that could go wrong. Then I realized that she was aware of all these facts. She was the one who had lived through it.

So when I stood up from the bed I forced my lips into a smile that probably looked way more like a grimace.

"So, now all we have to do is waiting for June to come, haven't we?"


End file.
